


Oh I, I think I'm into you

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Hurt, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Night Stands, Shy Zayn, University AU, girl Zayn, girl liam, girl louis, patricia mailk - Freeform, sexuality crisis-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii so I've been writing and deleting a lot for the past couple if weeks, but I kept some if them, and this is one of my tries to write a girl direction, instead if deleting it because I suck, I decided to post even though it's not edited.<br/>English is not my first language sorry for any mistakes, and really sorry for this I'm not a great fic writer :(<br/>Title from Years & Years - Real just because I've been listening to them all week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh I, I think I'm into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so I've been writing and deleting a lot for the past couple if weeks, but I kept some if them, and this is one of my tries to write a girl direction, instead if deleting it because I suck, I decided to post even though it's not edited.  
> English is not my first language sorry for any mistakes, and really sorry for this I'm not a great fic writer :(  
> Title from Years & Years - Real just because I've been listening to them all week.

"Nervous?" Her mother Asked her. She was silent for the whole ride. Zayn sighed "a bit?" Her mother smiled and said "excited more than nervous I guess?" Zayn smiled nodding at that. "I remember how I felt the first day. I was too dramatic, I felt like my parents threw me to the lions I just felt betrayed, it's just I wasn't used to being alone and in a new place knowing nobody 3 hours away from my family". Tricia stopped rambling and glanced at Zayn who rolled her eyes at her mother "well thank you mother now I AM nervous" Tricia laughed at that taking her daughters hand squeezing it. "Don't worry sweetheart, it will be the best days of your life, you'll see".

\--

She was now in front of the building not far from the campus where she is sharing an apartment with a girl, she took a deep breath and nodded to her self and entered the building hoping her roommate was nice all she knew about her was that her name was Liam Payne. 

She unlocked the door and was met with the view of a girl sitting on the couch texting furiously and as soon as she heard the click of the door closing she lifted her head with a glare then changed to an expression of surprise. Zayn smiled "hi, you must be Liam? I'm Zayn your roommate" and the girl lifted her eyebrows "oh no I'm her friend and soon to be her killer because she hasn't been answering my calls for 2 days now" she said. And Zayn stood there awkwardly. The girl unlocked her phone reading a text she clicked her phone off and sighed "I'm Louis by the way" she started walking to the door. And just before she shut the door she said "good luck with Payno". Leaving her with that Zayn didn't know what to expect she groaned and picked her stuff heading to see which room was hers to get settled.

She was making herself coffee which yeah was stupid drinking it at this hour but she couldn't sleep anyways, her nights mostly spent with coffee and either drawing or reading. She has just poured her coffee when she heard the door being unlocked and soon opened and shut loudly and voices of two girls giggling and a bang against a wall? she walked the two steps that will make her see who it was that was making this commotion. And she was met with the view of two girls practically eating each others faces off. And Zayn tried to go to her room unnoticed but that was a fail she brushed the magazine that was on the edge of the coffee table and it fell, both girls looked to the source of the sound. She looked over her shoulder and met their eyes. "Um.."

 

\--

She couldn't wait to get her between her sheets and let her fall apart on her mouth and making her finger her in return, just as she was about to tell her to take this to the bedroom she heard the sound of something hitting the floor, and was met with a frozen figure, her hair was short shaved from the sides, wearing a batman boxers and a black hoodie her skin in color of caramel, she glanced at us over her shoulder "um.." And just pointed at the way of the extra room adjusting her glasses she walked fast closing the door behind her.

The girl she picked up at the club Jessie, Janet she didn't know and didn't care was tugging at her hand, kissing her ear then neck "come on I want you to do all those things you promised".  
And she did keep her promise making her come more than once trying to swallow her screams of pleasure but with no use, she was loud. She laid down panting looking at the girl beside her as she started wearing her clothes thanking god that she didn't have to tell her to go.  
She was left alone, her mind went to the girl her new roommate. And she didn't know what to think of her still. She seems shy, most of them are at the beginning. Her mind went to her boxers batman! Well it seems they have something in common? She sank under her sheets, it was really late and she didn't need to be late on her first lecture at least.

Zayn didn't sleep that night. And it wasn't because of what she saw or heard. It's not!

\--

Zayn was making herself more coffee because she didn't need to pass out in her first day at Uni. She was wearing her beanie and a sweater that was too big that it fell of her shoulder and her favorite black skinny jeans. Humming a tune she turned and bumped into Liam. "Oh! sorry" her voice was filled with sleep rubbing at her eyes with both hands hair loose. "I forgot about you, sorry about yesterday too, um I'm Liam" they shook hands. "Um, it's ok. 'm Zayn" she adjusted her glasses. "Coffee?" Zayn offered. "No, thanks gotta change and do my morning run" Liam smiled at her and went back to her room.

When she changed she passed by Zayn who was texting on the couch. And why did Zayn lift her eyes. Liam had her running outfit on and what an amazing body she had And she looked strong she had a six pack!. Zayn got up as soon as Liam shut the door and took her bag she didn't want to be here when Liam was back.

\--

The first week was really tiring, it will take time till she got used to this new routine. Louis came to visit twice that week first she had a fight with Liam on why she didn't answer her calls and that was on the first day then today they were going clubbing. "You should come too" Louis said to Zayn who had a book in hand. "It's the weekend for god sake!" Louis said taking the book from her. "Hey!" Then she sighed "I-I just don't, I'm not used to going out much and I feel awkward there" Zayn said in a soft embarrassed voice. "Oh god" Louis smirked. "We have a shy one here Li" Louis said to Li Who just got out of her room. "Stop annoying the girl" Liam said smirking with a raised eyebrow. "Just ignore her Z" and Zayn blushed at that glancing up at Liam who looked really good with her crop top. "Are you a virgin?" Liam's eyes bugged out and Zayn choked on her water. Liam grabbed Louis by her shirt "we're going. Now" Liam said as she walked to the door. And Zayn heard Louis argue. "How is she going to get laid without going out clubbing!" Louis said "there are other places to meet people Lou, not everyone is like us" Liam said laughing. "She is too shy, I know she is a virgin" and that was the last thing she heard. 

She went to her room and passed by the mirror and stopped. She removed her glasses. And tried to play a bit with her hair. Trying to dance to a tune in her head turning around to take in how she looked shaking her butt. "What am I doing?" She whispered looking at herself huffing out a laugh "damn you Lou!".

 

And late that night she tried to sleep with the sounds of moaning and giggling from the other room.

 

\--

Liam as she came to know after a while is a one night stand kind of girl, and "did you know Li is a lesbian" Louis said one day making Zayn choke on her own spit. Liam laughed out loud "god Lou you're going to kill the girl someday" Zayn blushed. And she knew that Liam was into girls she actually saw her um in action? But when Lou said it out loud it sunk deeply. "What about you?" Lou asked. And Zayn's face went pale. "I-um.. I prefer not to label myself.. I um have this thing I gotta do" she disappeared to her room. And she heard an "OW! What was that for!" She buried her face in her pillow.  
She really didn't want to label herself because she isn't sure yet, she is into boys but girls! she kissed a girl once playing spin the bottle. She wasn't attracted so much to a girl that she doubted about her sexuality.

till she met Liam. And that's why the awkwardness started after this day.

 

Liam felt it, felt the change. When she looked at Zayn she wouldn't meet her gaze anymore, and wouldn't be in the same room with her more than a few minutes. And Li was going to do something about it she will corner her and demand an explanation because the only reason she could think about was her sexuality and she won't accept living with someone like that. Zayn couldn't be like that, she remembered the look on her face that first day she saw her she didn't look disgusted she looked just embarrassed, shocked a bit? It couldn't be.

 

Zayn just got out of her room, and went straight to the kitchen. She watched her from the sofa at first she was making her self dinner. Ah! Frozen pizza that will give her time to talk she walked in and Zayn had just set the timer and lifted herself on the counter. "How was your day?" Liam started. "It was ok" Zayn said looking at the floor not meeting her eyes. Liam walked to stand in front of her. And Zayn lifted her eyes meeting Liam's as Liam leaned closer Zayn's breath hitched as a hand going behind Zayn. Zayn leaned forward and Kissed her. She didn't expect that! She started kissing her back, she licked her bottom lip and Zayn welcomed that, Liam started licking into her mouth, then started sucking her tongue and Zayn let out a moan. She opened her eyes at that pulling back from Liam panting. Liam smiled at her "what was that about?" She asked. Zayn was thinking a million thing at once. "Yo-you leaned and, and then I.." Liam cut her off "I was going to grab a cup from the cabinet behind you" smirking a bit. And Zayn's brows lifted in realization "oh." The microwaves timer peeped and she sat like that for a couple of seconds till she hopped off the counter whispering a "good night" leaving the pizza forgotten.

 

\--

The thing is Liam can't take that kiss out of her mind. How soft her lips was. How she tasted of morning coffee and cigarettes . How her lower lip was puffed from biting it too much. She is always nervous and too shy as Louis said but when she kissed her she melted in her hands, all of that nervousness and shyness forgotten. Well for a bit.  
They were watching friends as Zayn was drawing, and Liam was "watching" the show. Zayn lifted her eyes and met hers and Liam just couldn't she grabbed Zayn by her neck brushing her nose with her at first Zayn didn't pull back but she swears she can listen to her heart beats. Then she crashed their mouths together. She pulled her more till she was straddling her. They kissed for what felt like forever. Liam was rubbing her back, running her other hand under her shirt. And she gasped at the touch and pulled back licking her lips panting and she got off her lap and took her sketch book and went to her room with a soft "good night".

It didn't stop. The kissing.. The stopping and running away after too, Zayn didn't give her any explanation. 

Liam got into the apartment one day to the voices of laughter and giggling "oh god Niall, missed you, no one makes me laugh like you do" Niall? She hanged her jacket. "Missed you too" she saw him a blonde cute guy with blue eyes, they were cuddling and she felt hot with jealousy. She cleared her throat "Hi".  
Zayn pulled her face up to look at Liam "oh, hi Leeyum" and Liam loves it when she says her name. "This is.." Niall cut her off "Niall" he stood to greet her. And that's nice. "Um we'll just go to my room" Zayn said taking Niall's hand. "A lot of catching up to do" he smiled at Liam and as soon as they disappeared she needed to punch something. Someone. There was a lot of giggles and then a thump and no she didn't want to be here for that. She took her gym bag. And shut the door loudly.

 

She told Niall. "And why are you acting stupid you've already kissed, just tell her you like her, she likes you too!" Niall said and Zayn lifted her eyes at that "do you really think that?" She asked. "Zayn, babe. She was a second away from killing me" and Zayn furrowed her eyebrows at that then "she thinks I'm your boyfriend" and Zayn laughed at that and he kicked her feet off of his lap. "But I told you she seems not into relationships, and I'm not into fooling around I'm afraid that one of us will end up hurt or we end up hating each other and I don't want that, plus all of is is new for me".  
Niall smiled at her. "Just tell her and go from there". 

 

\--  
-Next Day-

 

She was going to do it. She'll tell her, she was waiting for her she left her bedroom door open so she can hear the front door when she comes. She waited and waited till it was 2 a.m she heard the door closing. she took a deep breath and got out to talk to her "Leeyum, can I sp..." She fell silent because Liam was sucking a girls neck -no a woman she must be older than her not less than 10 years- and holding one of her breasts in her hand. They both looked at her but her eyes were only on Liam who had a cold look on her face she turned toward her fuck of the night and lifted her up the woman laughed as Liam carried her to her room. And Zayn was fighting a lump in her throat but her eyes betrayed her as a tear slipped and she took off her fogged glasses. And went to her room took her back pack and called Niall.

 

\--

 

"Sh-sh-she looked at me so coldly and didn't even say a-a word Niall" Zayn said blowing her nose. Niall hugged her, and comforted her till she calmed down.  
"I have to go back, thanks Niall" She said hugging him tighter. "I'll drive you" she held him back "no, I need the walk, plus sun is up" she smiled to him. "You sure?" Niall asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded.  
And before she closed the door "Z?"  
"Yeah?" She half turned. "If she asked to talk to you give her a chance and don't walk away, yeah?" She nodded "Love you Niall".  
"I know".

\--

 

She couldn't and that didn't ever happen. She just couldn't. "Is it because of that girl?" The woman felt a bit angry at first. Liam nodded "an ex?" Liam huffed a breath smiling sadly shaking her head. "Ah, must be a crush, toeing around each other haven't ya?"  
"You could say that"  
She crouched in front of Liam who was sitting on the bed head hung between her shoulders half dressed. "That girl was the reason I didn't get laid tonight and believe me I really needed that, but she seems nice and I don't know what happened between you two but she looked really hurt"

Liam tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear and nodded. "Hope everything works between you two" she said standing up smiling then leaning kissing Liam's hair.  
And with that she was gone.

 

\--

When Zayn entered the apartment she walked straight to her room she doesn't want to bump into Liam not now. she is sleepy and confused and she looks like shit. But as soon as she enters her room she sees Liam lying on her bed her sketch book beside her, and "shit" Liam's eyes flutter open. "Z?" She sits herself up.  
"we need to talk" Liam said, Zayn's eyes didn't leave the sketch book and Liam noticed that. She shook her head looking down then back up at Liam. "Ok. But I need coffee" Zayn said that dropping her back pack and heading straight to the kitchen. Liam stood fast and looked at her reflection in the mirror trying to tame her wild hair. before going after Zayn. Zayn was just pouring coffee for her and Liam. They sat on the couch. And as soon as they sat Zayn just bursted out "Why did you treat me like that Li?" Tears brimming her eyes. "That hurt me too much, and I didn't do anything to deserve that " Liam put her coffee down and told her to hold on a second.  
She came back with Zayn's sketch book with her. "You don't deserve to get hurt you no one does but I got hurt too you know?" Zayn looked into her eyes sniffing. She stood and started talking while pacing "At first I thought you were just confused, experimenting maybe?, but then I saw you with Neil! And I just got so mad, jealous even. We were doing what we do with you in a relationship and I got really mad that I've gone clubbing the next day though I stopped that for a while? And then I saw you when I got back smiling your beautiful smile and you seemed so happy while I was feeling everything that's bad! Because I didn't want to think why you're this happy and giddy and blushing because it led me to thinking of you and him in that room, And I just wanted to be away from you, but then I couldn't spend the night with that woman I just couldn't, then I went to your room and saw your sketch book opened and glanced at the drawing and it was me, and 23 others too and.." She stopped pacing "you confuse me, you hurt me! And I'm the one who refused the idea of a relationship but I Started thinking about it with you, but please tell me what is this all situation is before I go crazy" she ended pleadingly.

"Do you mean it?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded.  
Zayn stood and got closer to her really close. She tucked a strand of hair behind Liam's ear and smiled. "First his name is Niall, second he isn't my boyfriend, childhood friend and more of a brother" Liam blinked at her. "And I was confused too, you know" she said getting even closer to Liam voice soft and breathy "You are not the first girl I kissed but you are the first one I kissed willingly and a kiss from you wasn't enough I wanted more, I wanted you Li" brushing her lips in the corner of Liam's lips. "I never was attracted to a girl before, but I really really like you" she looked down not meeting her eyes. Because Zayn is not used to being this forward, she is not wild or rebellious, she couldn't express her affections openly. Liam pulled her by the waist and lifted her chin with her other hand. Smiling she leaned forward "I like you too" and kissed her so softly. When she pulled back Zayn looked dazed from the kiss and she's sure because of her need to sleep. She pulled her to the couch lying down and pulling her closer. "Sleep yeah?" Liam said and Zayn nodded eyes already closed.

And that's how Louis finds them the next day. Taking a picture of them and posting it on instagram 

@Loukachu : What a great day. They finally got their shit together!


End file.
